Brotherly Secrets
by KreachersintheNight
Summary: Blaine never mentioned his family. Harry didn't either. Seperated for almost 14 years, Lima, Ohio, is about to get a wake up call from the Potter Brothers. A series of one-shots spanning from the UK to McKinely high school.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: Hello our esteemed readers! We have a quick explanation for you. Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

Apologies in advance for the odd updates this fic will have. Two writers means everything takes two times as long. If you have any questions for us please put them in your reviews or in a PM. We promise to answer every question.

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.

HARRY POTTER AND BLAINE POTTER

Blaine Anderson looked at the boy standing next to him. Their hands were so close together Blaine would only have to reach over a fraction of an inch to be able to hold it.

So he did.

A smile flashed over Drew's face in response to the contact. Blaine smiled too. He was so happy about going to the dance with Drew. Drew was the one to encourage Blaine to come out to the school and to his parents. After Blaine took Drew's advice about being out, Blaine had soon asked him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, even if it was just as friends.

It was then, after he asked, that the bulling had started. Subtle at first, slurs as he walked down the halls, then more and more blatant, books being stolen, locker slams, threats, the occasional sucker punch. It really shouldn't have been a surprise to Blaine and Drew that the bullies were about to carry through on their threats.

Blaine was inching closer to Drew, considering telling him just how much he was grateful for everything when it happened. The shove came out of nowhere. Blaine stumbled forward, his hand ripping out of Drew's. Blaine was on the ground with throbbing hands and knees.

"Sup homos!" the guy who had shoved Blaine knocked Drew down and added a right hook to Blaine's face. Blaine could feel Drew shake beside him. "I think its about time you both learn what happens to fags in the real world," the guy said as he landed a particularly hard kick to Blaine's side. Blaine could tell by the grunt Drew made that he was on the receiving end of similar treatment.

"You think Trenton? Well that's a surprise to me," Blaine said trying to gain some dominance in the situation while simultaneously cursing his Potter genes making him so stubborn. He wasn't about to roll over and play dead.

"Shut the fuck up Anderson!" Steve Trenton cried with another hard kick to Blaine's side. He thought he heard a crack as he curled up.

"Quit playing with the shit, Man." Steve's right hand man, Vince, said. "Lets just finish this; it's cold as fuck out here." Blaine winced; he hadn't even heard the 200 plus linebacker come up next to Trenton.

"Fine. Let's show these cheap ass pussies what it means to be for sale." Blaine was then grabbed by the collar of his dress shirt and hauled onto his feet and held there by Trenton as Vince punched and kicked every part of Blaine he could reach. Blaine tried to fight back, but once Steve figured out was he trying to do he twisted Blaine's arm around till it popped. Blaine's scream was stifled by a punch to his jaw and he was thrown onto the frozen ground.

Steve grinned viciously at Blaine and stomped on Blaine's arm till he heard a satisfying crack. Blaine was powerless to stop him as Vince continued to pummel to kick his ribs and punch his face.

Steve and Vince continued for what felt like hours, Blaine's entire body felt like it was on fire and throbbing every second, finally they placed one last kick each and walked off to their cars laughing. Blaine rolled over to his side, coughing up blood, to see if Drew was alright. He couldn't remember if he heard sounds of pain. The last thing he saw before blacking out from the needle like pain was his and Drew's hands almost touching as they lay in the red stained snow.

When Blaine came around from the swallowing blackness he was lying on what felt like a moving cushion. As he became more and more conscious the pain came flooding back to his senses. He started to scream.

"You're okay, son. Everything is going to be fine," a man that seemed to be examining Blaine's arm said reassuringly, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Pot-Anderson. Blaine Anderson." He answered weakly. The fog of painless black was returning and he barely heard the man saying something about holding on.

Blaine opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear the last of the hazy fog. He was in a room he had never seen before; it was white and brightly lit, and there was a strange beeping sound coming from his right side. Suddenly the door on the side of the room opened, making him jump.

"Mr. Anderson, you're awake!" the nurse said with a smile. That was when Blaine realized he was in the hospital. "How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.  
>"I hurt all over," Blaine replied in a hoarse voice.<p>

"I'm not surprised. You were beaten very badly I'm afraid. Speaking of which, when you're feeling up to it the police need a statement from you about what happened." After Blaine nodded his understanding the kind nurse continued. "We've contacted your parents, and they're on their way. Is there anyone else you'd like us to get a hold of?

There was only one person that Blaine really wanted, but he knew there was no way for this hospital to get in touch with him. That would have to wait. In the mean time there was only one other person he wanted to see and that wasn't his either of his parents. "Do you know where the guy I was found with is? I want to see him."

"What's his name? I can find out how he's doing for you, but you are in no condition to go anywhere just now, and I have a feeling that neither is he."

After Blaine told her Drew's name, she left he was on his own just to think about the pain he was in, and he definitely didn't want to think about being beaten. So he thought about his brother and the first time he found out about him.

Blaine Anderson always knew he was different then the other kids. Even after four years of living in Ohio he still had a small accent that the other kids made fun of. He was also shorter than all the other boys in the forth grade. Both of these things that made him different came from the years he tried to forget. The years in the orphanage. But he was different. Maybe it was because he likes to sing or because he could do sixth grade level math, and this was just for him to know, it was because he wasn't trying to peek under girl's skirts when they played on the monkey bars, instead he was watching the other boys play football. Either way he was different.

Different enough that when an owl was napping on his dresser when he came home form school he didn't scream.

"Hello," Blaine felt like an idiot for talking to an owl, but he just had a feeling.

At some point Blaine's thoughts turned into dreams, which turned into nightmares. Suddenly he woke with a start to find his parent sitting at the side of his bed talking. Realizing that he was awake, they stopped and shifted their attention to him.

"Blaine, honey, you're up! Thank god! I was getting so worried," Blaine's mother said. But he could tell she didn't really mean it, the only thing she was worried about was the work she was missing while being in the hospital with Blaine. "Tell us everything that happened," She demanded with no thought about how Blaine might possibly not be ready to tell the story.

But he did anyways, first to his parent and then to the police, where he named both Steve and Vince in no uncertain terms.

After giving his statement to the cops, Blaine's mother returned to the office, and his father snuck off to the cafeteria. Ever since Blaine had come out his father wouldn't be alone in a room with him. Alone again, Blaine asked the nurse for a pen and some paper. He then wrote a letter to his brother:

Dear Harry,

Hey Harry! What's up with you? I know you're going to freak either way, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm in the hospital. I went to my school's dance Sadie Hawkins Dance and afterwards some jerks cornered me. It's really not that bad, I've only been in the hospital for two days, but... I... just really wish you were here. Mother and Father were here for a little bit, but after a bout an hour they left.

If for any amount of miracle that you could come, I'm at Westerville Memorial Hospital, room 1267. I know that with Sirius still in St. Mungo's and you not even being able to visit him, that you probably won't be able to come. But... I need you Harry. I need my big brother to make everything alright.

Harry they hit me so much. It just hurts so bad. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I thought I have one night where those morons wouldn't bother me. So stupid!

Anyway hope you're safe and staying out of trouble.

Love,  
>Blaine<p>

P.S. Somehow Hedwig is already here. I swear she's psychic or a seer, or something! I'll send my letter with her like always, but are you sure its safe? What if she gets intercepted by death eater, the ministry, or someone else?

Just after Blaine signed the letter, there was a tapping on his hospital window. Blaine looked out and saw a snowy owl sitting on the ledge. "Hedwig," Blaine breathed, that bird never ceased to amaze him.

Blaine was able to open the window enough with his good arm for the owl to come in. After grabbing the letter giving Blaine a sympathetic look Hedwig was back out into the night at full speed to give her master the letter depicting Blaine's situation.

For the rest of the day, and the next, Blaine was still not allowed to see Drew, but he was told that Drew was going to make a full recovery and that he hadn't been hurt nearly as much as Blaine. His parents weren't there for any of that time. They had probably told his nurse and doctor some convincing lie to explain their absence. It was his third day in the hospital though that Blaine received the best surprise he had gotten in a while.

At five past three in the afternoon, a sixteen year old with untidy jet-black hair, round glasses, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, walked into Blaine's room. "Blaine!" the teenager said walking up to his bed.

"Harry?" Blaine asked in a tentative way, barely daring to believe his brother was really here. "Is really you?" The next moment the brothers were hugging for the first time in fourteen years. Both were unsurprised to find that they had tears in their eyes.

"How bad is it Blaine?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up to his bedside.

"It's really not that bad, just a few minor things," Blaine said trying to put his brother at ease.

"Really?" Harry gave his brother a look. He then grabbed Blaine's medical chart off the end of the bed and started reading. After a few seconds, Harry let out of growl of anger. "NOT THAT BAD, BLAINE!" Harry took a deep breathe, not wanting to frighten his brother. "A broken and dislocated left arm. Three cracked ribs. Two fractured ribs. A concussion. Internal bruising. And multiple laceration across your _entire_ body. Are you kidding me, Blaine? Not that bad? You could have died! Why the bloody hell would those wankers try to hurt you in the first place?"

Blaine got a very uncomfortable look on his face. "They don't like that I'm . . . ah . . . um . . . a nerd."

"A nerd, Blaine?" Harry asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I wear bow ties, Harry. It kind of makes me a target…" There was no way Blaine was going to tell Harry the real reason. He didn't his brother to hate him, too.

"Alright. But if they give you anymore crap I'm coming to that bloody school of yours and curse them all."

"You'll be sent to Azkaban though won't you?" Blaine asked, remembering his brother's various run-ins with the law.

"It'd be worth it to keep you safe."

Blaine smiled, and a new question popped into his head. "How did you get out of Hogwarts?"

Harry looked guiltily at Blaine. "I may have conned my friends into covering me for the weekend and commandeered one of the schools thestrals."

Blaine chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Harry," Harry laughed.

Blaine yawned, he had been awake for almost six hours, and his pain medication was taking a toll on his energy.

"Go ahead and take a nap Blaine, I'll go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'm not leaving until nine." Harry said standing up.

"Thanks Harry," Blaine said as Harry gave him a hug and walked to the door. "I'm so glad that you came." Blaine then closed his eyes and fell into the first nightmare free sleep he had had in three days.

HARRY POTTER AND BLAINE POTTER

Authors' Note: Hello our esteemed readers! We have a quick explanation for you. Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

Apologies in advance for the odd updates this fic will have. Two writers means everything takes two times as long. If you have any questions for us please put them in your reviews or in a PM. We promise to answer every question.

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' Note:** Hello our esteemed readers! For those of you who haven't read our previous Authors' note, Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

We apologize for the sporadic updates this story will have, life is crazy and because this is collaboration it takes twice as long to type and go over everything. Exams were last week of the two of us, so a majority of our time as dedicated to studying and procrastinating in Sherlock's case.

This chapter mostly focuses on how Harry and Blaine found out about each other, as well as an explanation on their relationship. We would like it to be known that we do use British terms when the story is in Harry's Point of View, as well as certain terms that will be meaningful later on in future chapters. We would also like to state that this will NOT be a Quarry (Quinn/Harry) pairing, the reason for this will be explained eventually. This story however WILL be a Klaine pairing.

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.

**HARRY POTTER AND BLAINE POTTER**

Harry could feel his pulse thudding under his skin. How could this have happened? His baby brother. "Dammit," he muttered angrily as he walked down the quiet hospital corridor. "Dammit!"

How could this have happened? Blaine was suppose to be safe, away from death eaters and maniacal dark lords. America was suppose to be safe! Harry ran his hand though his hair, pulling slightly at the roots. He had failed again.

Harry clenched his fist as he waited at the lift. He had promised, promised from the first day, from the first _moment_, he found out about his little brother that he would keep him safe. Keep him safe, and keep him alive. "Dammit!" Harry punched the wall next to the lift.

"Are you okay?"

Harry jerked his head up, standing a few feet to his left was a very pretty girl with blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She was dressed, Harry assumed, in the hospital volunteer uniform, "Yeah…I'm fine."

The girl smiled gently, "Are you sure? You seem pretty upset."

Harry considered his options, he could return to his brother's room and wait until Blaine woke up again, or he could talk to the pretty blonde girl. "I…" Blaine would sleep for at least another two hours, Harry shook his head, "no, I'm not okay."

The girl stepped closer and took his hand, "Come on, let's go sit in the cafeteria. I'll buy you a water and we can talk."

Harry smiled, he really did need to talk; he loved Ron and Hermione, but he was the strong one, the one that need to be uncracking so the others wouldn't fall apart, it would be nice to talk to someone that didn't see him as 'The Harry Potter' or the 'Boy-Who Lived' or 'The Chosen One'. Of course he would have to smudge a few details, sensor out the magic, this girl _was_ a muggle after all, but it would be nice to talk. "Thanks."

"By the way, I'm Quinn."

"Harry."

'DING!'

The elevator doors slid open and Quinn led Harry in, pushing the button for the basement, "The food here is pretty crappy, but it's good for drinks."

There was a silence in the elevator. Not an awkward silence, but the silence of Harry trying to calm his still raging temper, and Quinn letting him. Harry took a few deep breaths, trying to remember all of the steps of the calming techniques Hermione had taught him. As the 'DING!' of the elevator told him they had arrived to the cafeteria, Harry felt that he had his temper almost back under his control.

"Feeling better?" The girl, Quinn, asked Harry, noticing the change in his breathing.

"Much," Harry said with an attempt at a smile. He still wanted to chat with the pretty muggle girl.

Quinn bought Harry a bottle of water and a coffee for herself, Harry was about to offer to pay when he realized he only had wizarding gold in his pockets. He accepted the water sheepishly as they made their way to one of the tables in the almost deserted cafeteria.

"So, are you here for family or friend?"

"Family," Harry informed her, omitting that it was the last of his family that actually gave a damn about him.

"Family? But you're British…how do you have family in America?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"My parents died when I was very small. I was taken in by my Aunt and Uncle. My little brother was taken to an orphanage and was adopted by an American couple. Now he's here and he's hurt." Harry finished his explanations with a knot in his stomach as worry for his brother intensified and the guilt reared up again.

Harry kept his face as smooth as possible, "When Blaine and I's parents died… our Aunt could only take one of us, and since Blaine was much younger he was… given up." Harry shook his head gently at Quinn's look, "Its ok. It was a long time ago, but Blaine is all I have left, and I haven't even known him that long."

_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone; Chapter Twelve: The Mirror of Erised, page 213**_

"_I t- well – it shows me my family –" _

"_Your family?" Dumbledore asked sharply, "All of them?"_

_Harry looked back to the mirror, to smiling faces of his parents; "I see Mum and Dad, and some people I think are my grandparents, maybe aunts and uncles…"Harry trailed off, unsure if he should mention the last figure._

"_Your brother?" Dumbledore prompted._

_Harry froze, his eyes widening, "My brother?"_

_Dumbledore nodded, "Yes? Do you see him Harry? I know it must be hard not being able to see him."_

_Slowly Harry turned around to face his Headmaster, his face growing paler with each passing second, "…I have a brother?"_

_Dumbledore's smile dimmed, "You do know about Blaine don't you? Your Aunt and Uncle informed you about him?"_

"_Blaine," Harry whispered, he spun around to face the mirror. There inching around his smiling parents was a boy that look like a miniature of his dad with extra curly hair, "Blaine." _

_Dumbledore took Harry's actions as an answer, "Oh Harry. I'm so terribly sorry my dear boy. Your Aunt was suppose to tell you. Blaine was born on October 21, only a week and a half before that fateful night. When it was time to place the two of you in homes, you were given to your Aunt Petunia for protection, and Blaine was taken to an orphanage."_

_Harry ripped his gaze from the enchanted mirror and the hazel eyes of his brother, "Why? Why was he… why was Blaine taken to an orphanage?"_

_Dumbledore stood and walked to the door, "Harry, Blaine had no future in the Wizarding World," he shook his head sadly, "It would have been cruel to place him with your Aunt."_

_Harry stared at the Headmaster. Cruel? He thought about the cupboard, the punishments, and the beatings. "You know?"_

"_I've always known; now off to bed before Mr. Filch catches you out of bounds."_

At Quinn's confused expression Harry went on, "I was eleven when I found out I had a brother, Blaine was nine. When I found out my friends and I did some digging around," Harry laughed, "It seems like all we did that year was snoop. When I found Blaine's address I wrote him a letter."

_Dear Blaine,_

_Hi wow, you must be very confused right now, this letter being delivered by an owl and all. Her name is Hedwig by the way. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter and I'm eleven years old. I'm also your brother. This is so weird. Hermione, one of my best friends, says I should write a bit more about myself so I don't freak you out too much._

_I was born on July 31, 1992, in Godric's Hallow, Wales. Our parents' names were James and Lily Potter. They were killed October 31, 1993 by a man known as Voldemort. According to the Headmaster at my school I was taken to the Dursleys', our Mum's sister and her family, and you were taken to St. Mary's Orphanage. Personally I think you got the better end of the deal. The Dursleys are not the greatest by any means. I don't know if your adopted or not, or even what you look like right now, but your really the only family I have left._

_I'm pretty short myself, one of the shortest in my year; even most of the girls are taller than me. I have messy black hair that never lays flat, I swear, which is apparently just like Dad's, and green eyes like Mum's. I attend Hogwarts School for the Extremely Gifted; it's a boarding school in Scotland that Mum and Dad attended. I live there for ten months out of the year, so it's pretty awesome. Hogwarts has four houses that the students are sorted into, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, I was sorted into Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, with my two best friends Ron and Hermione._

_I'm starting to ramble now, so I guess I can ask you some questions, I really want to know more about my brother. Do you still live in the orphanage? Were you adopted? Do you have any adopted siblings? Where do you live now? Do you have your own room? Do you like school, or is sports more your thing? Do you think I'm insane?_

_Well that's really all I have to say (write) for now, but I really hope you write back. I really do want to get to know you, even if it is just by letter._

_Your Brother,_

_Harry James Potter_

"He wrote back then?" Quinn asked, mildly curious.

Harry nodded, "About three days later I got a letter back. Blaine had always known he was adopted, and he was happy he had brother."

_Dear Harry,_

_Uh, wow. I have a brother. That is really weird. I've always known I was adopted; I was five after all when I left the orphanage. My name is Blaine Orion Anderson, or well Potter I suppose. I live in Ohio now, that's in America, and I nine years old. I'm not really sure why I believe you, but the facts fit, and I just have this feeling that you're telling the truth._

_The orphanage told me that I was born October 21, 1993 and that my parents died only a few days later. They also said their names were Lily and James. I don't know about a better deal, Mother and Father are hardly ever home much, and when they are they are always to busy to talk to me._

_I'm also really short, the shortest in my class. I have really, really curly black hair and hazel eyes. Was mum's hair curly? Was dad's eyes hazel? I go to Westerville Elementary School, I don't really like school, and the kids are not very nice. They say I'm different. I don't really have many friends, and sports are hard, but I love music. I can play the piano and the violin, and I'm learning the guitar. It hurts my fingers in play, but my teacher says that I'll get calluses soon. I also love to sing, it's really fun. When I sing I feel like nothing can touch me. My choir teacher says I'm pretty good._

_Mother and Father are nice, and I know they l love me to some point, but I'm really just here to help their image. Adopting a "poor orphan boy" was apparently wonderful for their Country Club to talk about. I have my own room though, it's a good size I think compared to the orphanage, and it has an attached loo. _

_I know I said that I believe you, and I do! I was wondering though why we can't just call on the phone? And can you send me anything? Something to remind me of you? Mother and Father only adopted me, so I've never had a brother before. I would really like to get to know you too._

_Your Brother,_

_Blaine Orion Anderson, formerly Potter_

_P.S. I really like Hedwig, she's so pretty. How did you train her to carry letters? I gave her some ham before she left, is that okay?_

"Yule had already been over for almost two weeks when got the letter, but I sent him a present anyway. "

_Dear Blaine,_

_Happy Christmas! I put your present with this letter. I wasn't able to leave school to go shopping, so I gave you this. The colors are Gryffindor colors, red and gold. Thanks for giving Hedwig the ham, flying from Scotland to Ohio and back is a long journey. She is a snowy owl, Hagrid; the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts gave her to me for my birthday. She was already trained so I'm not sure how she was trained to deliver letters. There are no telephones at Hogwarts, so Hedwig will have to deliver the letters. _

_I'm really glad that you believe me, I'm sure I sounded a bit like a loon. The Dursleys never believed me when I tried to tell them anything. I'm sorry the Anderson's don't make much time for you. The Dursleys ignored me the last month I was there; it was quite depressing. _

_I never had a good time in primary school. Dudley, our cousin, is a bully, so no one ever wanted to be my friend. I was that "weird Potter kid". _

_You like music? Hagrid gave me a flute for Yule, but I'm not very good at play it yet. It sounds a bit like an owl though. _

_I'm on my House's Quidditch team; it's a bit like a cross between football, or soccer as you call it in America, and basketball, with some baseball thrown in. It's kind of complicated to explain._

_I saw a picture of Mum and Dad once, Dad was kind of tall with glasses and messy black hair and hazel eyes. Mum. Mum was so beautiful Blaine; she was shorter than Dad with the greenest eyes I've ever seen, and slightly curly red hair. I guess we both got Dad's hair color and then I have Mum's eyes, and you have Dad's. _

_I never really wrote letters before, or had anyone to write to. So sorry that this letter is a bit awkward, but I have to make sure you know this. Please Blaine. Please tell me if anyone is hurting you. Anyone at all, if they're bullies at school, or the Andersons, I don't care, just tell me, and I'll take care of it. You are my brother, and I might not have known about you long, but I will do what ever it takes to keep you safe. _

_Your loving brother, _

_Harry_

"He told me the other kids didn't like him, and his adopted parents weren't doing anything to help." Harry opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Quinn. "It has been years since that letter, but he still was adamant that they didn't like him, but ..."

"Harry… What happened to Blaine?" Quinn asked her eyes wide.

"Some kids from Blaine's school beat the shit out of him." Harry paused, "I made a promise the moment I found out about Blaine that I'd protect him. That I'd keep him safe no matter what. And I couldn't even do that."

"Harry," Quinn started to say, "It's not your fault… you were in England," she pointed out.

Harry shook his head, "I promised…" He bit his lip and glanced at Quinn, "Enough about me though, tell me about you?"

Quinn smiled "Not much to say. I live with both my parents, and my older sister is in Virginia for University."

"What about school?"

"Well, I'm a Cheerio."

Harry leaned back confused, "You're a cereal?"

Quinn laughed, "No a Cheerio is short for Cheerleader."

"Right."

"So I'm a 'Cheerleader', and I'm in my school's Glee Club."

"You're in a Happy Club?" Harry interrupted.

"Not a _Happy Club_," Quinn giggled, "A _Glee Club_. It's a Show Choir."

Quinn giggled for a little longer as Harry tried not to look embarrassed, and soon their conversation went on to the benefit of coffee over tea and which was better. They were interrupted however by a rather grumpy looking nurse, "Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"

Harry looked up, his hand discreetly moving to his back pocket, "…Yes?"

The nurse looked a bit relived, "Your brother is a wake. He wants to see you."

Harry shot out of his seat and to his feet, "Blaine's awake? Is he okay? Is he in any pain? What is the doctor saying?"

The nurse glared at him and repeated, "He wants to see you."

"Right!" Harry started to run to the elevators before stopping, "Thanks for talking to me Quinn!" Harry waved briefly before turning back around to elevator and heading up to his baby brother's room. Blaine needed him.

**HARRY POTTER AND BLAINE POTTER**

**QUESTIONS ANSWERED:**

**Alasion asked:** Why did Blaine not tell Harry he was gay? Is Harry gay in this story? What are the pairings? I do want to ask why Blaine was in a orphanage instead with the Dursleys? What is the age difference and how old are they now? What time line is it?

**Answer: **For the first question, we are actually addressing that in one of the next chapters. We already have it written, with Blaine telling Harry and Sirius respectively. Harry is NOT gay in this story; he is however… not going to be in any relationship anytime soon. If you look in the Authors' Note pairings are explained, and this chapter answers the age difference and how old they are. The orphanage thing will also be touch upon in a later chapter. As for time line, this is the Cannon Glee Years. Perhaps in the next chapter we will add a complete time line at the bottom.

**SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence**** asked: **And Blaine's parents are?

**Answer: **Blaine's adopted parents, the Andersons, are essentially non descriptive characters that we won't see a lot of. They adopted Blaine, but so far don't even have proper names.

**Authors' Note:** Hello our esteemed readers! For those of you who haven't read our previous Authors' note, Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

We apologize for the sporadic updates this story will have, life is crazy and because this is collaboration it takes twice as long to type and go over everything. Exams were last week of the two of us, so a majority of our time as dedicated to studying and procrastinating in Sherlock's case.

This chapter mostly focuses on how Harry and Blaine found out about each other, as well as an explanation on their relationship. We would like it to be known that we do use British terms when the story is in Harry's Point of View, as well as certain terms that will be meaningful later on in future chapters. We would also like to state that this will NOT be a Quarry (Quinn/Harry) pairing, the reason for this will be explained eventually. This story however WILL be a Klaine pairing.

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note:** Hello our esteemed readers! For those of you who haven't read our previous Authors' note, Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

So this chapter was extremely late, we know. There were technical problems and other such bother some things, you can blame Watson (Hey!). This chapter was mostly written by Sherlock with the beginning and small other parts written by Watson. Anyway this chapter explains some things such as Dalton as other things you will have to read to find out about.

The next chapter is already written it just needs to be typed and beta-ed! So it should be out vey soon (possibly Monday)! The chapter after that (SPOILER: It's titled "Warbler Weird") is already typed and beta-ed so AWESOME!

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.

Chapter 3

Thanks for talking to me, Quinn!" Harry shouted before he raced to the elevator. It took Harry exactly 3 minutes and 43 seconds to get to Blaine's hospital room. Taking a deep breath to calm his erratic breathing Harry stepped inside. Blaine was sitting up slightly in bed; propped up by several pillows, picking mournfully at … well it _looked _like oatmeal.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Harry crossed the length of the room and sat down in the chair positioned next to the hospital bed.

Blaine looked up, his bruised face breaking into a smile,"I'm fine Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Right…"

"Harry, I'm serious."

Harry smirked, "No you're not, Sirius is."

Suddenly the brothers' conversation was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Blaine jumped about three feet into the air and winced horribly; Harry was concerned.

"Blaine, are you alright? Did you pull out any of your stitches, or hit a bruise, or break your cast, or-?"

"Stop, Harry! It's nothing really; the owl just scared me, and I'm a little too sore to be flinching," Blaine reassured his ever worrying big brother. But what he didn't tell Harry is that the owl had more than just scared him. It had horrified him. For a minute, he thought he was back at Westerville, back with the bullies, where any sound that came suddenly was generally followed by someone assaulting him. His brother did _not_ need to know about that, so he was quick to switch the subject off of him. "Now go get the owl before a muggle sees it!"

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry replied, still worried about Blaine. He knew that something more was wrong with Blaine than he was letting on. The poor boy had been through hell; Harry couldn't expect him to just be alright without some form of side effects. He hoped that Blaine would open up to him soon, but he also knew these things took time. In the meantime though, Harry had another way to help in the form of the owl that had just arrived.

Harry smiled as he looked down at the letter in his hands. He had been hoping this letter would arrive while he was still with Blaine. "Read this. It might just make this week a bit better."

Blaine had a confused look about him but took the letter anyways and began to read aloud, "_'Dear Mr. Harry Potter, We are pleased to inform you that your brother has been successfully transferred from Westerville High School to Dalton Academy for Boys.' _You're kidding right Harry? There is no way my parents will foot the bill for a private school, even after what happened." Harry just smirked at his baby brother and waved for him to continue reading. _"'In addition, the funds for the first year of young Mr. Potter's schooling have been exchanged from galleons to pounds to dollars. The money has also been sent to the school in question, and your brother is due to start the week after next._'Harry, I can't believe you did this for me! How can I ever repay you?"

"There isn't anything you need to do to repay me for. The money is the inheritance from our parents. It's as much yours as it is mine, but so far I've been the only one to use it. And besides, you're my baby brother; there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Dalton has a zero tolerance bulling policy. No one will hurt you there."

"But, wait. It's a private school. Are you sure I'll be able to keep up with the class work?"

Harry smirked again. "You know, if you just read the _whole_ letter, you probably wouldn't have as many questions.

"_'An appointment has been scheduled for his first day to arrange his classes and make arrangements for tutoring if the need arises.' _You really did think of everything, didn't you?"

"Even better than that, it's a boarding school!" Harry informed Blaine with a large smile on his face.

"A boarding school? Does that mean I won't have to live with the Anderson's any more?"

"You will still have to return for the summer and winter holidays when the school is closed, but other than that you won't have to, no." Harry couldn't help but be struck by the similarities between himself and Blaine. Even though they hadn't seen each other in thirteen years,they had a tighter bond than most siblings had.

"I love you, Harry," Blaine said to his big brother, voice filled with sincerity. "Thank you so much for all you have done for me."

"I love you, too, Bl- someone is coming. I think it's your parents. I have to go. I best be getting back to Hogwarts, anyways, before someone notices my absence."

"How do you even know that they're coming?" Blaine questioned.

"I can speed my magic out like feelers; it can detect people as well as threats. Now I have to go. Please write me if you ever need anything." Harry quickly left, pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and headed out of the hospital and around the back to his waiting thestral.

Blaine's face fell as his parents entered the room. He lost his brother, only to have him be replaced by his parents. "What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked angrily.

"Well we haven't been here all weekend. We were worried that the nurses might start asking questions," his mother answered, not looking up from her phone.

Blaine couldn't help but groan at the predictability of his parents. Blaine was already counting down the days until he could move into Dalton, and away from his parents.

**QUESTIONS ANSWERED!**

**SterlingIceDragon**** asked: **Question though I know you said that it will be a while before Harry has an established relationship with someone and how it will be a girl. However when that time comes Harry isn't going to be with Ginny or Hermione, is he?

**ANSWER**: Harry does have an established relation ship with a girl, and it is NOT a GLEE girl. There will be hints about how Harry is with in the future chapters, but you won't find out for sure until about 12 chapters from now. Wow. Didn't realize it was so far. We may be moving it forward though. (HINT HINT)

**Decaying Body**** asked: **Is there going to be Klaine in this story? Also, is this going to follow the Glee, Harry Potter, neither or both plot lines?

**ANSWER: **First, there is going to be Klaine, it won't be super prominent, but it will be there. However there are a few chapters that have some Klaineness in them Secondly, this does vaguely follow the plot lines for both Harry Potter and GLEE. Um… In the next chapter we might put in the updated timeline, so you can follow what happened since the Potters were killed up to the most recent chapter. Everything is pretty much the same in HP for the most part, and obviously GLEE will change a little to incorporate Harry into the mix.

**Authors' Note:** Hello our esteemed readers! For those of you who haven't read our previous Authors' note, Brotherly Secrets is a collaborative writing between two best friends, who ironically have the same name: Emily. Because of that, we shall be known by two different names. Sherlock and Watson. Watson (myself) writes a majority of this story as well as all of Gryffindor Secret, while Sherlock mostly betas and provides ideas, but also occasionally writes.

So this chapter was extremely late, we know. There were technical problems and other such bother some things, you can blame Watson (Hey!). This chapter was mostly written by Sherlock with the beginning and small other parts written by Watson. Anyway this chapter explains some things such as Dalton as other things you will have to read to find out about.

The next chapter is already written it just needs to be typed and beta-ed! So it should be out vey soon (possibly Monday)! The chapter after that (SPOILER: It's titled "Warbler Weird") is already typed and beta-ed so AWESOME!

On that note, we have just one last thing to add, this is basically a prompt fic. We already a have a lot written, but feel free to give us a prompt or tell us what you want to read in your review or in a PM.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: No excuses from us for how long it took to update. If you really care that much, PM us. :-) However, the good news is that because of the long wait we have THEE more chapters to be posted by 2pm tomorrow.**

Of Fight Clubs and Goodbyes

_The first letter Blaine sent to Harry and the last letter Harry sent to Blaine before The War truly began._

Dear Harry,

Hey, Harry. It's Blaine, but I guess you already knew that. How are you? You haven't written as many letters this year. Is everything alright? I've been watching the news. . . . It looks terrible over there. Be safe. Please. I know that you have to do what you have to do, but please, Harry, you're my brother. The only family I have left really.

Things over here in the states are same old, same old, nothing really new. Well except for Dalton, of course! I've only been here for a week, but I can already tell it's going to be better than Westerville. I joined the school's singing group (It's called Glee Club here in America.). At first I was just planning on flying under the radar, but then my roommate heard me singing in the shower. As it turns out he's friends with the head of the Glee Club. Wes, the head, then began to "threaten" me daily with a gavel until I agreed to audition. Yea, he's kind of weird but completely harmless! I hope I can find some friends among the Warblers.

There is one thing that I need your help with, though. I know that you hate the idea of me fighting, but do you have any advice that could help me? I need to be able to protect myself. I can't get beat up again, Harry, I can't. I know that it was my fault to begin with, but I don't want to feel that helpless again.

There is just this . . . anger, a need to hit something all the time, and I don't want to feel like that, but it seems like everything makes me angry now. Do you have any advice? Anything that all? I don't want to accidently hurt someone. I can feel it pulsing under my skin.

Sorry for ranting and all, but the anger is starting to scare me.

Love your brother,

Blaine

P.S. Do you know think Hermione could lend me that book on Alchemy?

Dear Blaine,

I have just arrived at the Weasleys. I'm not going to lie to you Blaine. Things are getting very ugly here in England. In the last week alone there have been eight attacks. Almost 100 people are dead. I turn 17 in a few days, and once I do...Ron, Hermione and I have things to do. With Dumbledore dead it's up to us now. The details are too sensitive to be written in a letter, so please trust me when I say that it is not safe.

Hermione has already obliviated her parents, and Ron has set up a safe guard for his family, but as far as I know only Sirius knows about you, and he is still in coma. In any case I will not be able to write you for a long time. I have no clue how long it will take us to complete our task and defeat Voldemort. It may be months; it may be years.

I _have_ to keep you safe, Blaine. You are my brother, and I refuse to add you to the list of the dead. Be extra careful. Don't take any unnecessary chances and always have a buddy. Death Eaters are much less likely to attack if you are with someone. If anyone starts acting strangely, ask a question to confirm that they aren't polyjuiced. If they are, get away immediately. Remember to dodge.

Blaine . . . there is a very large chance that I will not survive this war. The ministry is corrupt, and every single member of the dark side is after my blood. I truly never expect to live to 18. If I survive, I will write you. If I don't, Ron and Hermione will find you. Ron will be wearing a maroon sweater with a gold 'R' on it, and Hermione will have a long sleeve Gryffindor shirt that says "Granger" on the back. They will tell you "Lilium," and you have to reply "Cervidae." This is to make sure that they are them and you are you.

Please stay safe.

_Memento FEROX_

Harry

P.S. Burn this letter immediately. Then flush the ashes.

**Authors Note: No excuses from us for how long it took to update. If you really care that much, PM us. :-) However, the good news is that because of the long wait we have THREE more chapters to be posted by 2pm tomorrow.**

**Question:** Does Harry like Blaine or just want to keep him safe?

**Answer: **Harry does like Blaine; he is his little brother and the only true blood family that he has left. As such Harry is a little more than over protective when it comes to Blaine.

**Question: **Is Blaine a muggle or a squib?

**Answer: **Blaine is a squib. By definition a squib is a person that is born to 2 magical parents but does not have magic themselves.

**Question: **How old are they?

**Answer:** It varies upon the chapter. Once we get to the main story Blaine will be 16/17, and Harry will be 18/19.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: No excuses from us for how long it took to update. If you really care that much PM us. :-) However, the good news is that because of the long wait we have two more chapters to be posted by 2pm tomorrow.**

Five Times Blaine Confused the Warblers

~Part 1~

"Adams, Thaddeus!"

It was time for the weekly mail call as the boys of Dalton assembled in the Main Hall. Blaine, fresh off his transfer to the school, was still getting used to the pandemonium that was Mail Day, what with wrappings flying, names being called, and presents being traded and shared.

"Anderson, Blaine!"

Blaine's head snapped up in surprise from where he was talking to Wes. He hadn't been expecting anything, as he had just gotten a package of sweets from Harry, Ron, and Hermione the week before. As he stepped forward, the caller handed him a rather large package.

"Please tell me that is more of the fantastic candy from last week!" Wes cried with excitement. Blaine still hadn't had the heart, nor the ability, to tell him that the suckers he loved so much were actually Blood Pops.

"Don't think so," Blaine said as he pulled the lid off of the box. "It looks like clothing of some kind."

"Blaine, that's a dress!" Wes laughed as cloth was pulled out it's fullest extent. "A leather dress!"

"It's not a dress!" Blaine mumbled feeling equal parts embarrassment and exasperation toward the sender.

"Suuuuure it's not! Who sent it anyways?"

"It must be from my brother. Wait there's card!" Blaine answered, leaning forward to pick up the fallen letter.

_Blaine,_

_This was our Dad's old battle cloak. It will keep you safe from most minor hexes and jinxes. Unfortunately, I'm_ _still looking for something to keep you safe from muggle threats._

_Also, it's reversible._

That it was. Blaine flipped the cloak over to reveal a side of bright purple fabric emblazoned with gold and silver stars of varying sizes. Blaine thought Wes was going to pass out from how hard he was laughing.

"Yup, this definitely use to be my Dad's."

~Part 2~

"Blaine?" Wes questioned as he stared at the dozens of books that adorned his friend's bookshelf. There was the usual books that one would expect; a dictionary, a thesaurus, and the classics that Dalton required their students to read. But there was also _at least _two dozen books on owls, palm reading, magical creatures, Alchemy, Herbology, and genealogy.

"Yes, Wes?" Blaine answered from under his bed, where he was searching for his missing shoe.

Wes stifled a laugh at the sight of Blaine sticking out from under his bed. "You have an . . . odd collection of books."

There was a bang as Blaine scrambled out from under his bed, missing shoe in hand. "What?" Blaine's eyes were wide.

Wes blinked as the curly-haired boy quickly ran to the bookcase and scanned the titles of the books. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blaine. . ."

"Sorry, couldn't remember what I had on my shelves. Freaked out for a minute."

~Part 3~

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Warblers jerked their heads towards Jeff as he continued to scream and scramble onto Nick's lap.

"Warbler Jeff! What is the matter?" David asked alarmed.

Jeff, now wrapped in Nick's arms, continued to whimper, "Ow. . . owl!"

"What . . .?" Wes started to ask when Blaine shot out of chair.

"HEDWIG!" The owl in question merrily ruffled her wings.

"Blaine . . .?" Wes asked, completely forgetting to stay in council mode.

Blaine rushed forward; his left arm outstretched for Hedwig to hop onto. "Sorry, guys! She usually comes to my dorm!" Quickly the owl laded boy walked out of Warbler Commons with one last "Sorry, Jeff!"

". . . Did that just happen?" Cameron asked tentatively.

~Part 4~

Nick groaned on frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to find information on . . . this guy with out using the Internet?"

Blaine rolled his eyes with Jeff at Nick's complaints. "Nick, what are you even going on about?"

Nick rolled over on his bed, careful to avoid the piles of books scattered around it. "The World History biography project! We got the assignment last week. . . ."

"Oh." Blaine shared another look with Jeff. "I already finished that . . . last week."

"What?!" Nick sat up. "Who'd you have?"

Blaine smirked. "Ignotus Peverell."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "You have all the luck; aren't you related to him or something?"

Smirking again, Blaine went back to his Trig homework. "Yup."

Nick groaned again. "Ugh! I got some dude named Nicholas Flamel; I think Mr. Cavats is trying to play with me."

Jeff laughed. "Nice!"

"You know Nick, you could have just told me you had Nicholas Flamel; bottom shelf, fourth book in. It's called _Alchemy: Uncover the Secrets. _Flamel is supposed to be the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which makes the Elixar of Life. He's rumored to be over six hundred and sixty-six years old."

Nick stared as Blaine went back to his homework without another word.

~Part 5~

"That was the _absolute_ worst detention I have experienced in all of my time at Dalton," Nick complained as he, Jeff, Wes, and David walked through the dorms back to their respective rooms.

"Well next time don't force us to jump on the furniture with you!" Wes was still trying to claim that he had nothing to do with the furniture jumping, even though he had joined in fairly quickly. Boys will be boys.

"How on earth did Blaine possibly resist that temptation? _He's _usually the one doing it!" David pointed out.

"Speaking of Blaine, what in the world is he doing?" Nick asked as he stuck his head into the dorm room he shared with the aforementioned Warbler. The other three boys stuck their heads into the room to see Blaine doing some strange dance moves that involved bizarre hip thrusts and booty shaking as he danced along to the music coming through his headphones.

Suddenly he began to sing along.

"_Move around like a spooky ghost_

_Scaring himself the most_

_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_

_Again, and again, and again!_

_Get it on like an angry specter_

_who's defiantly out to get you_

_Stomp your feet like a leprechaun_

_Gettin' it on, gettin' it on!_

_Can you dance the Hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swoopin' down to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

Quietly the boys shut the door and crept down the hallway. Wavid's room was definitely the better choice today.

**Authors Note: No excuses from us for how long it took to update. If you really care that much PM us. :-) However, the good news is that because of the long wait we have two more chapters to be posted by 2pm tomorrow.**

**Also please remember that this story is basically made up of one-shots. When we began writing this it was to pass time while stuck in an English class from hell. Our entire concept was that Blaine and Harry were brothers and from there we gave each other one word prompts. Each chapter is one of those prompts that was tweaked to fit the story line better. So after a point there is no continuous chapters, as such if there is anything that you really want to read PM us or tell us in a review. There is no grantee that we will write it but we will consider all of them. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Yes! This is the THIRD chapter posted in the last day or so! We have one more chapter that will be posted in a few hours. Please remember to review! Also, please read the last author's note; it was very important.**

Diagon Ally

"Is that really him?!"

"I can't believe that's really Harry Potter!"

"AH! The boy who lived who like killed _him_ twice! How brilliant is that?!"

"Look at that, fresh off his battle with You-Know-Who, and he isn't hurt at all! Now that is a seriously talented wizard, that is!"

Harry couldn't help but flinch every time he heard someone talking about that night, about what he did.

"It's okay, Harry," Sirius reassured his godson after someone else tried to get the young man's attention. "A quick stop at apothecary, and we'll go back to Grimmauld Place."

"Why did I even come, Sirius? This happens _every time _we try to go somewhere."

"It's good for you to get out of the house every now and again. Besides, if you want to start up at Hogwarts again in September, it is unfortunately something you have to get accustomed to."

"And what if I don't?" Harry whispered so inaudibly that Sirius couldn't hear him, or so Harry thought.

In actuality, Sirius had heard what his miserable godson had said, and he was worried. He knew that Hogwarts was the one place in the world Harry had been able to call home for the longest time, now he didn't want to go back for his final year. He knew Hogwarts was the first place Harry had friends; now he didn't want to return to spend one last "care-free" year with them. Sirius also knew that it would emotionally destroy Harry to have to eat in the hall where he had seen the dead bodies of his friends and killed Voldemort, to walk past the stretch of blank wall where the diadem-horocrux had been stored for so many years, and worst of all, to see the spot where his fiance had been tortured almost beyond recognition and finally murdered. It now seemed as though Harry was starting to realize what another year at Hogwarts would truly mean. Sirius knew that he had to help him.

"Harry have you given any more thought to-" Sirius tried to begin the conversation, only to be interrupted by-

"Youwhoo! Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" An older witch was making her way towards them. "Why, fancy meeting you here, Mr. Potter."

Harry blinked as the witch stopped in front of them, planting her hand on her hip, drawing her robes back enough so that her ample cleavage was on display. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

The witch smiled coyly. "I'm Claudia, and no you don't know me, Mr. Potter. However... " she said discretely pulling her dress down slightly, causing her breasts to almost spill out the top, "You are more than welcome to get to know _all_ of me now that you don't have anyone holding you back."

Sirius felt the old rage burn up in him that he felt whenever someone mentioned what happened to _her_ around Harry. That was the one rule: no one talks about her to him. However, before Sirius could do anything about it, Harry grabbed Sirius's arm and apparated out of the tiny store.

"Sirius, I can't do this anymore," Harry proclaimed the second they were out of apparation limbo and standing in the kitchen of Grimwald Place. He had a look in his eye that scared Sirius far more than he would ever admit, because he knew that look. It was the look he prayed he would never see on the face of someone he loved. It was the look the prisoners of Azkaban had when they had given up hope. It was the look of the walking dead. Yeah, Sirius was scared to say the least.

He slowly reached toward Harry, knowing that sudden movements and contact made him far too jumpy. After gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Sirius led him over to the kitchen table and oh so gently and slowly lowered him into a chair next to the long kitchen table.

"Harry, I think it's time you considered leaving England. You need to get away from the wizarding world while . . . everything settles."

"And go where, Sirius? Back to the Dursley's? You _know _I can't do that."

"I didn't say just leave the wizarding world. I said leave _England_."

"You don't seriously mean America, do you? I couldn't do that to him, Sirius. My problems are _my _problems; I refuse to drag him into it."

"You almost died in the war, Harry," Sirius said, not unkindly, to his godson. "Would you really want to have only met Blaine one time? Maybe we should both just take a break from the stares and the whispers and go somewhere else. Not forever," Sirius added at the shocked look on Harry's face, "Just for now."

"Both of us? You mean you wouldn't send me away on my own?" Harry asked timidly, almost fearing he would.

"Harry, I only just got you back. I promised you four years ago that you could come and live with me. I'm not about to break that promise again."

"But where would we live? It's not like we can just move in with Blaine!"

Sirius could tell Harry was looking for any reason not to leave England, but at the same time, Sirius knew it was only a mater of time before he agreed. "Isn't Blaine considering switching to a public school this coming school year? We can purchase a house in the area, get you enrolled, and away from everything over here."

"What about Ron and Hermione? I can't just leave them here, Sirius."

"Harry, I think you need to worry more about yourself then your friends right now. I know that sounds harsh, and I know you guys have been through a lot together, but please Harry, just consider it. I owe it to James and Lily to keep their sons safe, both of you, and it's not safe for you here."

"Sirius, you know the war's over. What is unsafe?"

"I don't just mean physically, Harry. You know what that girl said to you in Diagon Alley? That's going to happen to you everyday if you go back to Hogwarts. Is that really something you can handle?" Sirius stood up to leave the kitchen table, intending to leave the argument at that and give his godson time to think it over. However, just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a tear filled voice calling out from behind him.

"Sirius? Write Blaine. Ask if it's okay. I can't be reminded of _her _every day." Sirius quickly ran back to his godson and held him close in his arms. He inwardly cursed himself for bringing her up and causing Harry even more pain.

"I'll take care of everything, Harry. I promise I'll make this better."

**Authors Note: Yes! This is the THIRD chapter posted in the last day or so! We have one more chapter that will be posted in a few hours. Please remember to review! Also please read the last author's note it was very important.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is going to be the last update for a while! Unfortunately Sherlock and I do not live in the same state anymore, so the next time we can get a weekend together will be in February. Please remember to review ad if you have any specific one-shots written tell us in a review or PM us!**

Call From Hell

_BANG! _

"So, it's decided. 'Uptown Girl' is our next song," Wes decreed, working the gavel. "Warbler Blaine, would you be so kind as to make copies of this?"

Blaine stood and took the sheet music. "Sure, two dozen?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, Blaine headed out of the warbler common room.

"Now," Thad started, "the next order of business-"

"Blaine left his cell!" Jeff shouted, already snatching it up off the sofa that Blaine had vacated.

Immediately the phone was opened and on the councils desk. David scrolled through it. "What the . . . Where is the blackmail material? All his texts are sweet ramblings to Kurt."

Nick leaned forward. "What? No! I share a room with Blaine; at least once a week he gets a text that turns his face red."

"Well there's nothing here! Listen to this: 'I miss you too, baby. Let's watch _The Kardashians_ next time we hang.' Honestly, where is the-" David was cut off by Blaine's cell vibrating and music blasting. "_I'm on the highway to hell!_"

"Should we answer it?"

"I don't know, who's it from?"

"'Sirius,' it says."

_"Highway to Hell!"_

"We should answer it!"

"No we shouldn't!"

"You answer it!"

"I don't want to answer it!"

_"I'm on the Highway to Hell!"_

"It could be urgent!"

"You answer it!"

"We shouldn't answer it!"

_"Highway to Hell!"_

"GUYS! It's still ringing..."

"Oh, give it here!" David grabbed the phone off of the counsel table and put it on speaker phone. "Blaine Anderson's cell phone, David speaking."

"Where's Blaine? This is Sirius Black; I need to speak with him. Immediately."

At this Wes flipped into Dapper Dalton Mode™. "Just one moment, Sir. Nick is about to go get him,"

"Thank you."

An awkward silence filled the Warbler Hall, but it was interrupted shortly by the sound of doors banging open. Blaine rushed forward to the counsel table, looking pale. He quickly snatched up the phone and left the hall.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Thad wondered out loud as the Warblers stared after the boy's retreating figure.

"Sirius?"

"Blaine, there's something serious I need to talk to you about," Sirius informed Blaine. "Something's happened, and-"

"What is it? What happened?!" Blaine cried, cutting off Sirius. "Is Harry okay? Did he get hurt again? Is he in St. Mungo's? Did-"

"Blaine, breathe." It sounded like the Warbler was close to hyperventilating. "Harry's fine. Well physically at least. That's why I'm calling. I need your help."

"Anything I can do." Blaine couldn't often help his magical family, so whenever they needed it, he was quick to volunteer his services in any way.

"Harry and I might be moving to America, Ohio actually, and I just wanted to know if you would be alright with that."

"Of course it's fine! I can't imagine Harry and I living by one another. Do you mind if I ask why though? I thought he was going back to Hogwarts for another year."

"Something happened when we were in Diagon Alley today. Harry realized that another year at Hogwarts just wasn't going to be something he could handle. I thought it would be best if he transferred to your school," Sirius told Blaine, trying not to give away too many details; Sirius knew how much Harry hated to worry his brother.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Blaine. I've never seen him this upset. I think that being around you and people who don't know what happened will be good for him, though. Do you still plan are transferring to McKinley at the beginning of the new school year?"

"Well, I was. Would Harry be okay going to McKinley? It's not exactly the friendliest place in the world, and I don't want him to make him uncomfortable."

"Blaine, every year he went to Hogwarts he almost died. A boarding school will probably not bring up any good memories. Besides, I really don't think a group of bullies will be much compared to what happened at Hogwarts. That and he can always use a bit of ah . . . _discrete_ magic to take care of himself, as well as you, of course."

"Yeah, I guess you do have a fair point there. . . . When will you guys be coming? I can't wait to actually meet you, Sirius!"

"I as well, Blaine. We just have to find a house over there, and move everything over. Also, a few security precautions need to be taken before Harry can move in, and of course we have to get the fireplace hooked up to the flew network, move in all the magical items without muggles seeing, and get Harry enrolled at McKinley."

"Wow that's a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bog you down with details, Blaine! Don't worry; we'll get it all sorted out. Harry just wanted me to write you and make sure it was okay."

"Oh, Harry, he still hasn't figured out that you know how to use the telephone, huh?"

"Nope! And after the disastrous experience of trying to teach Ron how to use the phone, he's not about to bring it up."

"That reminds me, how _do_ you know how to use a phone and always have access to one?"

"I thought it would piss off my pure-blood parents the most if I took muggle studies while I was in school, so naturally I did! Then I thought it would be hilarious to put a bunch of muggle items in my room. They were a lot more angry about the pictures of girls in bikinis than the phone, surprisingly. But that's probably just because they didn't know what it was. . . . Anyways I'll let you get back to rehearsal! I'll contact you later as more plans are made for moving. Take care of yourself, Blaine."

"You too, Sirius. Take care of my brother, as well."

"You know I always will."

The line went dead, and Blaine returned to the choir room to find a lot of confused and slightly worried looks on the other Warblers' faces. Well most of them were worried. Suddenly, Thad's face lit up with a look of realization.

"Sirius Black! Wasn't that the who murdered like thirteen people then escaped prison?" Thad asked Blaine, sounding a little shocked that sweet, innocent, dapper Blaine might know someone like that.

""HE WAS FRAMED!" Blaine shouted before he visibly took a deep breath, "But no worries, the real rat bastard is dead now," he finished calmly.

"...Rat?"

"Yea.. Rat, like a snitch. But not like a snitch snitch, like a snitch...snitch"

"..." Nick glanced at Jeff, who looked just as confused.

"So, 'Uptown Girl.' Nick you want my solo?"

"What?" David exclaimed, more out of concern for Blaine than a lack of desire for Nick to have a solo.

"I'm officially transferring to McKinley." Blaine grinned.

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This is going to be the last update for a while! Unfortunately Sherlock and I do not live in the same state anymore, so the next time we can get a weekend together will be in February. Please remember to review ad if you have any specific one-shots written tell us in a review or PM us!**

**Also we know that David and Wes graduated, but we decided to take a creative licenses and force them to stay another year.**


End file.
